supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Decker (Daughter of Heaven and Hell)
Decker is a monster hybrid known as a Vaewolf. He worked as a Forensic Officer and used his skills to cover his tracks of the victims he preyed on, making it an excellent way for him to feed. Biography Decker happened to have been one of Eve's special children due of being a hybrid of a Vampire and Werewolf. Not much is none about his life except that he blended in with humanity and his age is estimated to be somewhere around the 80s, making him very old. He later got a job as a forensic officer, that way it could help cover his trail and any sort of DNA samples found at the crime scene, a perfect feeding ground for the monster hybrid. Decker's next target were a couple named Conner Pittsburgh and Samantha Norway. He killed the two and then the next day, he would easily rid of any evidence that he left behind, however he ends up meeting the Winchesters and Emma, who of course was on her first hunt. He informs of them that the victims had their blood drained and bodies covered in claw marks. He did tell them of the DNA saliva left behind and offered them to come by the office to check for the DNA results. He was asked a few basic hunter questions by Emma such as cold spots and sulfur, but Decker reply was none. He later informed them that there was no DNA matching results and then left the three hunters to themselves. Later late at night, Decker targeted another couple who were making out inside their car in a forest. He tore open the roof top of their car and proceeded to kill the two. In the morning he once again meets the Winchesters and Emma and tells them that the claw marks found on the dead bodies do not match any wild animal attack and gives them the facts that the couple's hearts were torn out, misleading Sam and Dean as the two had deduced that it was a vampire they were hunting, but now they believed it is a werewolf or either two kind of monsters working together. Once more at night, Decker preyed on a waitress named Betty, that was just leaving a diner and walking to her car. Decker approaches the waitress and introduces himself with unpleasant intentions, causing Betty to grow nervous and threaten him by calling the police. He smugly replies by saying he is the authorities and advances over to her and reveals his bat wings. Just as he was about to feed, Sam and Dean spot them and Dean drives his car by slamming it against Decker's body, but he survives. The Winchesters are shocked and speechless when they learn of Decker's identity and he tells the two that he cannot have them leaving alive as they know his secret. He also tells the two of his species and his intentions of killing them will fulfill his vengeance for the two hunters killing his mother. The Winchesters use Deadman's blood or stabbing a silver knife to his heart but none of it affects him due of both his monster heritage counterattacking both species's weaknesses. Decker easily overwhelms the two hunters. Decker was close to ending Sam's life when Emma burst out of the trunk she was hiding and throw a full-force blow directly at his face. Using his enhance smell, he easily tells Emma is an Amazon. The two fight off against each other. Emma easily uses her training and speed to her advantage against the Vaewolf. she repeatedly stabs Decker at his back and is shot multiple times by her. The two then trade blows. Emma takes a machete out and tries to severe Decker's head but he catches her arm and mocks her that no hunter can kill him, but Emma retorts that no hunter could kill him, but perhaps an Amazon. Emma secretly takes her secret weapon, which is a silver blade, coated in Deadman's Blood and stabs Decker at his heart, killing him. Emma decapitates his head for good measures. Unknown to the three hunters was that Decker's death alerted Eve in Purgatory and it greatly angered her that one of her special children was killed. His death causes the Mother of All to once more take action and return back to earth and seek her revenge on the Winchesters. Powers and Abilities Decker is a hybrid between a vampire and werewolf. His heritage counteracts any weaknesses both monsters maybe vulnerable to, making it harder for hunters to kill him and he easily overwhelmed two highly experienced hunters, Sam and Dean. * Immortality: Decker is known for being around since the 80s and has hardly age or withered. He is probably even older and may potentially live forever. * Immunity: '''Because he is hybrid of a vampire and werewolf, Decker was unaffected by the Deadman's Blood or a silver knife through his heart, but it did cause him slight annoyance. Decker however was not immune to a silver knife coated in Deadman's blood and was killed by Emma as she struck him at his heart, killing him for good. * '''Invulnerability: Decker was able to withstand a full blow from a car impacting against his body and stood up unharmed. He was unaffected by Deadman's Blood bullets or a silver knife to the heart, even though it caused him a slight annoyance. When he faced off against Emma, he was hurt by her stabbing him repeatedly from his back. He could take any of Emma's punches perfectly fine. * Natural Weaponry: As a monster, Decker can use claws or fangs to fight or kill his prey. ** Fangs: Decker has fangs much like a Vampire and drains his victim's blood, leaving nothing behind. ** Retractable Claws: Decker always left claw marks all over his victim's bodies * Super Senses: Decker has incredible supernatural senses as he was able to listen to Conner's and Samantha's heartbeats. He caught Emma's scent and easily found out she was an Amazon. * Super Strength: Decker possesses enough physical strength to overwhelm the likes of to highly seasoned hunters as he easily overwhelmed the Winchesters when they first fought. Emma was able to equally match his strength and take his blows head on with losing consciousness as a ordinary human would have been laying on the ground with serious head injuries. Despite being matched by the Amazon, Decker was still slightly stronger than Emma and the girl knew that if she had not been trained on how to fight, Decker would have been capable of overwhelming and kill her. * Wing Manifestation: Decker can unfold a large pair of bat wings for flying. ** Flight: Decker is able to fly, but he had not shown if he could fly at far distances and only kept at low ground level Vulnerabilities Despite being a strong race of monster, Decker holds basic monster weaknesses, but none that are vampire or werewolf harm as both of his heritage counteracts both weaknesses. Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Silver Knife: While alone it cannot kill Decker, it did cause him slight annoyance when it went for his heart. Destroying * Emma Winchester: When two hunters were not able to fend off against Decker, Emma on the other hand was capable of outmaneuvering him and matching Decker is physical strength. Despite being able to take the Vaewolf's punches, Emma could still be killed had she not been highly trained or planned out her strategy. Weapons * Decapitation: Like any monster, Decker can possibly be killed by having his head severed, but his head was only severed after he was killed. Emma cut if off just for good measures to make sure he stayed dead. * Silver Knife coated in Deadman's Blood: Decker was finished off by a silver knife coated in Deadman's blood used by Emma. He was fatally stuck at his heart and died. Gallery hqdefault (1).jpg|Decker Killing Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell Category:Fanon Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 7 Villains Category:Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Vampire Category:Werewolf Category:Hybrid Category:Monsters Category:Deceased Category:Alive Category:Males Category:Male